6 anées d'innocence
by HPotterfictiions
Summary: Harry et Ginny sont mariés et ont des enfants il smènent une vie paisible .Ma fic se situe entre la naissance de son 1er enfant et l'épilogue du Tome 7 ATTENTION SPOILERS TOME 7!Il y aura donc les réactions d Harry verra partir ses enfants à Poudlard
1. Chapter 1

-Maman

. Dans un petit lit, un petit garçon à la chevelure noire se réveillât en sursaut:  
**PAPA!!**Hurla-t-il.

A l'autre bout du couloir, un père se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'où provenait le cri. Quand il entra dans la pièce, le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs regarda son père et lui di d'une petite voix: Ai fait un chauschemar papa.  
L'homme s'approcha du petit lit, pris l'enfant dont les joues couvertes de larmes et le berça paternellement.  
Le père et le fils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Quand Albus fut endormi, son père le remis dans son lit, le borda et l'embrassa tendrement.

En revenant vers sa chambre, l'homme n'était pas inquiet pour son fils ce n'était pas la première fois que Albus faisais des cauchemars, il savait que il avait peur pour sa sœur de 3 ans mais rien de plus, il ne s'en formalisa pas car il avait ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde: Une famille

En effet, Harry Potter, le survivant, avait enfin une vraie famille, sa famille qu'il chérissait plus que tout  
Son rêve s'était réalisé ...


	2. Chapter 2: Un matin ordinaire

_Kikou voici le 2eme chapitre de mon histoire j'espere que ça vous plaira bonne lecture _

-Maman? Papa il est partit tôt ce matin?

-Oui et il reviendra tard ce soir, vous serez déjà au lit.

-Ooh dommage, j'aurais aimé qu'il fasse une partie de quiditch avec moi.Soupira James

Ginny Potter, 29 ans, s'activait dans la cuisine familliale pour préparer le petit dejeuner de ses trois petits ogres.Elles faisait griller les toasts et dressait la table avec l'aide de son ainé.

-AAA TAAAABLEEE!! Hula-t-il au bas de l'escalier.

-James ne crie pas si fort!! le réprimenda sa mère.

-Bonshour maman, salua Albus en faisant la bise à sa mère.

-Zou' a'man

-Bonjour mes anges répondit Ginny.Vous pouvez passe à table.

Trois "miams" se firent entendre.

-A'man 'u 'avail ojodui? Questionna Lily.

-Oui ma puce je travaille, vous irez chez Grand-Mère.Répondit Mrs Potter en agitant sa baguette,aussitôt les oeufs brouillés s'envolerent de la pôele pour atterir dans les assièttes des enfants .

-Chouette! s'exclama James on va voir tous les cousins!!

-OUais ca va et' zouette ! Mais vous n'embêtrez plus Lily cet' Fois! renchéri Albus.

-t'inquiet on lui fait rien a Lily onla fait juste rire pour qu'elle nous aime.

-Ah oui j'avais oublier que c'était TA Lily-chérie!

-

Ca suffit les réprimenda leur mère . vous irez chez Grand-Mère mais je ne pense pas que tous les cousins seront là!

-A'péti dit Lily

Aussitôt les deux autres se jetèrent sur la nourriture sous le regard attendri de Ginny.

OOOOoooooooooOOOOO

A quelques kilomètres de là, Harry Potter terminait un dossier et s'apretait à l'envoyer au MInistère de La Magie belge quand Betty Huricane fit irruption dans son bureau:

-POtter tu dois aller voir ...

-Bonjour Betty interonpit Harry avec un sourire

-Bonjour! Tu dois aller voir le chef dans son bureau maintenant il doit te demander quelque-chose. Débita Betty à toute vitesse .

-Mais il sait que je peux pas faire de lission ce mois-ci

-je sais mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut alors vas-y!

-Très bien j'y vait mais pourrais tu poster cela pour la Belgique s'il te plait ?demanda le brun en désignant le dossier .

-Oui bien sur rougit la jeune femme .

-Bonjour Potter, asseyez-vous.

-Bonjour Mr Barrie répondit Harry

Potter puis-je vous demander un service?

-Oui si c'est dans mes cordes

-Harry, pourriez-vous garder mes enfants samedi soir?

-Pardon.. Heu... Oui Oui bien sur il n'y a pas de probleme repondit l'Auror un peu absourdit

-Merci dans ce cas allons dejeuner intima le chef de Département

Voilii voilou 2éme chapitre terminé je posterai le troisième dans quelques jours pour vous laisser le temps de lire les deux chapitres (ou de le conseillé ;) mais bon bisous et à dans pas longtemps


	3. Chapter 3: Un petit bout d

John Barrie était un homme sympathique mais intimidant

John B**a**rrie était un homme sympathique mais intimidant.

Grand, vêtu d'un grand manteau noir sur une chemise et un pantalon de même couleur avec un air sérieux sur le visage. Bref John Barrie ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il savait s'amuser.

A côté de lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, avait l'air d'un gamin. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un chemise blanche. Il avait plus l'air de quelqu'un en vacances qu'au boulot.

-Une table pour deux personnes s'il vous plait. Demanda Barrie

-En terrasse ?

-Oui Merci.

-pas de problème messieurs suivez moi.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent et commandèrent.

-Dites moi Potter, comment avance l'enquête sur les informateurs des Mangemorts durant l'année des Ténèbres ? Questionna Barrie.

-Je cous en prie, appelez moi Harry après le service que vous venez de me demander, et pour ce qui est de l'enquête je n'en sais rien je pense avoir suffisamment entendu parler de Mangemorts pour le restant de mes jours ! Répondit Harry en rigolant.

-Oui bien sur j'aurais dû me douter que vous n'étiez pas concerné par l'enquête désolé, s'excusa Barrie. Mais quel âge ont vos enfants Harry ?

-Oh James a 5 ans, Albus quatre et Lily aura bientôt 3 ans.

-Quelle famille !! S'exclama Barrie. Et s'entendent-ils tous bien ?

-ben il y parfois de petites disputes mais rien de grave. Surtout quand les cousins sont là ! Répondit Harry.

-oui je me doute qu'avec les petits Weasley cela doit être amusant ! J'étais dans la même classe que Charlie Weasley à l'école je dois dire qu'il n'avait pas froid aux yeux ! Appris John.

-Oh vraiment ? Je ne le conna…..Commença Harry mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des plats.

OOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

-Mais oui Maman je te promets que je serais là pour le dîner et que les enfants seront au lit à l'heure ! S'exclama Ginny Potter en regardant sa mère avec un petit sourire.

Mrs Weasley n'avait beau ne plus avoir d'enfants, elle était toujours occupée à cuire un gâteau ou tricoter un pull pour un des nombreux enfants de ses enfants.

-Mais ma chérie tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas du tout de les garder pour diner et les rendre après, plaida Mrs Weasley.

-Oui on peut mêle rester dormir si tu veux maman ! Renchéri James d'une voix joyeuse.

-Oui oui on verra quand je viendrai vous cherchez ce soir, répondit Ginny avant de faire demi tour et de transplaner.

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOO

-Ah ! Enfin te voilà ! Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend !! S'écria Brenda

-Oui je sais mais maman voulait absolument prendre les enfants pour allez visiter le Pays de galles ce week-end mais ce n'était pas possible. Répliqua la rousse énervée.

-Il Faut que tu rédige un article sur le match Harpies-Canons (de Chudley bien sur) les photos sont sur le tableau lui dit son amie. Et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas moi que ça énerve quand tu es en retard dit-elle gentiment.

- oui je sais mais bon j'y vais, répondit Ginny en marchand vers le tableau en question.

Quand elle avait quitté Poudlard, un an avait passé depuis la destruction Mage Noir et le monde magique était en pleine renaissance. Ginny avait alors entreprit des études de journalisme. En grande amatrice de Quiditch, elle assistait souvent à des matches amicaux entre village, jouant même à l'occasion. C'est ainsi qu'elle se fit remarquer par Gwenog Jones, capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, à la rechercher d'une poursuiveuse.

Ginny joua d'abord comme suppléante avant d'entrer officiellement dans l'équipe en tant que poursuiveuse.

Les six années qui suivirent, elle fût membre des Harpies de Holyhead. C'est donc en continuant ses études journalistiques que Ginny Weasley passa d'étudiante à suppléante pour finir joueuse professionnelle d'une équipe toute aussi talentueuse qu'elle.

L'année de la Coupe du Monde se déroulant à Bruxelles, l'Angleterre gagna contre la Russie.

Ginny Weasley devint ensuite Mrs Potter, et sa carrière de joueuse, elle y mit fin lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte.

Maintenant Ginny travaillait pour la rubrique sport dans la Gazette du Sorcier, tout en ayant gardé une certaine célébrité dans ce domaine.

-Bon allez, commençons ce chouette article ! S'encouragea l'ancienne joueuse…..


End file.
